Liaison interdite
by Bellatrix Lestranges
Summary: Bella jeune fille timide et réservée ré-enmménage à Forks pour intégrer la fac. Elle y fera la rencontre de son professeur de littérature, le froid Edward Masen pour lequel elle nourrira de nombreux fantasmes secrètement. Et si la fiction devenait réalité
1. prologue

Forks, 31 aout 2009

Cher journal,

Pathétique, me voilà réduite à noircir pour la première fois de ma vie la page d'un journal intime et par le fait me rendre aussi ridicule que toutes ces adolescentes pré-pubères qui écrivent des niaiseries toutes plus stupides les unes que les autres et dont jusque là je moquais sans aucune indulgence. Ma mère t'as offert à moi comme cadeau de départ pour disait-elle évacuer ma tension quand ça ne va pas bien. Pour être honnête je n'avais pas le moins du monde l'intention de t'utiliser. Seulement voilà, tu me fais de l'œil depuis tout à l'heure et il s'avère que j'ai désespérément besoin d'évacuer ma frustration, alors j'ai décidé de prendre un peu sur ma fierté et de me décharger sans le moindre remords d'un peu de mon fardeau. J'ai retardé mon arrivée aussi longtemps que possible, cependant il semble inévitable pour moi de m'y résoudre, me voila dans ce maudit avion qui me rapproche chaque minute un peu plus de ce satané trou à rat qu'est Forks. Cela fait des années que je n'y est pas mis les pieds, il semblerait que ma mère et moi partagions la même allergie pour cette maudite bourgade. Cependant je n'ai plus le choix, désormais j'ai 18 ans et je vais intégrer la fac de seattle en 1ère année de littérature. Si tu te demande pourquoi je ne suis pas restée à phoenix alors qu'il existe le même cursus là-bas, je te répondrais, petit malin, que ma mère ressent de plus en plus le besoin d'être auprès de Phil, ce qui n'est pas envisageable tant que je resterais au milieu de leur relation. Phil se déplace souvent pour son travail et ma mère souhaite ardemment le suivre afin de rester auprès de lui, chose qu'elle ne peut pas faire tant que je suis là. J'ai donc décidé de changer d'air pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. J'appréhende un peu mes retrouvailles avec Charlie, ça fait déjà un petit bout de temps qu'on ne s'est pas vu, éspérons que tout ce passera bien.

Bien je dois te laisser car mon avion s'apprête à atterrir, je te tiendrais au courant de mes prochaines sautes d'humeur si d'ici là je ne t'ai pas jeté au feu dans un sursaut de lucidité, à plus.

Bella

Bella referma son journal et le rangea dans son sac. Elle jeta ensuite un dernier coup d'œil au hublot pour constater que le temps de Forks reflétait exactement son humeur actuelle, maussade. Lorsqu'elle sortit de l'aéroport elle aperçut immédiatement la voiture de police de son père, celui-ci l'attendant calmement. Peu de mots furent échangés entre le père et la fille, ces deux là étant taillé dans le même bois la conversation ne pouvait que tourner court. Ils étaient au moins aussi peu loquace l'un que l'autre. Lorsqu'enfin ils arrivèrent au domicile familial, Charlie aida sa fille à monter ses affaires dans sa chambre et la laissa seule afin qu'elle puisse avoir un peu d'intimité pour prendre ses marques et déballer ses affaires tranquillement. Dés que la porte fut claquée, elle se laissa tomber lourdement sur son lit redoutant déjà le lendemain puisqu'il s'agissait de sa rentrée. Bella craignait de devenir le centre d'attention d'une bande d'ados décérébrer qui ne ferait qu'envahir son espace personnel dans le but d'en apprendre le plus possible sur sa vie privée afin de colporter un maximum de ragot à son encontre. La vérité c'est que Bella avait beaucoup de mal à s'intégrer parmi les jeunes de son âge car trop différente. Elle préférait s'enfermer dans son monde emplit de mots, de personnages tous plus fascinant les uns que les autres narrant chaque fois une histoire différente, qui paradoxalement lui permettait de s'évader et de rêver. Bella était une jeune fille réservée et maladroite qui avait énormément de mal à ce lier avec les autres, sa réserve et sa timidité étant souvent interprétée comme du snobisme de sa part ce qui était pourtant loin d'être le cas, mais qui expliquait facilement son isolement. Bizarrement cela ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde, elle aimait sa solitude, c'était d'ailleurs en partie pour cette raison qu'elle n'avait jamais eu la moindre relation amoureuse avec un garçon, elle ne souhaitait pas voir sa petite bulle personnelle se faire envahir. Las de ses réflexions elle déballa ses affaires et rejoint son père dans le salon afin de dîner puisque celui-ci avait prit le soin de commander une pizza. Ils mangèrent tout deux en silence puis après avoir débarrassé, Bella lui souhaita une bonne nuit et monta dans sa chambre afin de se reposer pour se préparer psychologiquement à sa dure journée du lendemain.

_**Voilà pour le prologue, je sais qu'il est un peu court mais ce n'est qu'une entrée en matière. J'aimerai bien avoir vos avis pour savoir si cela vaut le coup ou non de continuer étant donné qu'il y déjà des histoires qui aborde le même thème. Je vous fais de gros bisous et vous dit peut être à bientôt pour le premier chapitre. **_


	2. Chapter 1

_**1er septembre 2009**_

_**Cher journal,**_

_**Putain de merde j'arrive pas à croire que je remette le couvert, me voilà une fois de plus en train de t'écrire. Seulement voilà il est 6h45 et il me reste un petit quart d'heure à tuer avant de décoller pour la fac, espérons que j'arrive à destination saine et sauve. Merde je ne suis même pas encore arrivée là-bas que je suis à la limite, mais vraiment limite de faire une crise d'angoisse. Je sais pas pourquoi mais je la sens pas du tout cette journée et en général quand je dit que ça sent mauvais c'est qu'il y a quelque chose de pas net qui va se passer. Tiens par exemple, l'année dernière je me suis réveillée et j'avais cette même boule à l'estomac et bah devine quoi ça a pas raté, je me suis rendu au lycée, la journée s'était parfaitement bien déroulée jusqu'à la pause du midi. Je me suis placée à ma table toute seule, jusque là rien d'anormal j'ai toujours été considérée comme une pestiférée, enfin bref j'étais toute seule tranquille en train de manger jusqu'à ce que Amy Thomson se pointe à ma table avec son petit girls-bande -composé de quatre blondasses toutes plus retapées que Pamela Anderson en personne, tiens sa rime, et dont le cerveau est aussi gros qu'une des nombreuses lentilles qui garnissait mon assiette, à croire qu'elles avaient toutes passé un concours d'entrée- et ce pour se foutre de ma gueule. Toujours rien d'anormal jusque là c'était son petit rituel quotidien. Seulement cette satanée blondasse siliconée est devenue verte d'un coup et sans crier garde m'a littéralement gerbé dessus. Il s'est avéré plus tard qu'elle aurait eu une petite intoxication alimentaire ce qui expliquait qu'elle ai joué au Petit Pousset en recouvrant le sol de vomi jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Inutile de te dire que j'ai eu sérieusement envie de lui donner une intoxication alimentaire en lui faisant bouffer ses implants à cette rombière, je te jure que j'ai mis au moins une semaine à faire partir cette odeur infecte de mes cheveux, j'en ai le nez qui se fronce rien que d'y repenser. Enfin tout ça pour dire que je sais pas si il y a une autre Amy Thompson à la fac de Seattle mais en tout j'espère que si c'est le cas celle-ci aura au moins la présence d'esprit de ravaler sa gerbe au fond de sa gorge sinon je te jure que même Jack l'éventreur aura l'air d'un petit joueur à côté de moi ! Non mais faut pas pousser non plus !**_

_**Bon c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais faut vraiment que j'y aille si je veux pas me faire remarquer dés le premier jour, même si j'ai comme le pressentiment que cette mission est déjà compromise avant même de la débuter.**_

_**Cette fois-ci je jure solennellement que c'était la dernière fois que nous nous parlions ensemble, parce qu'il faut sincèrement que j'arrête si je veux réussir à oublier l'humiliation d'avoir eu recours à tes services.**_

_**Sur ce, adieu.**_

_**Bella **_

Bella referma d'un mouvement sec son journal et le jeta négligemment sur le lit avant de prendre son sac et de descendre dans la cuisine. Elle y vit son père assit à table, sirotant son café en lisant le journal. Elle se décida donc à entamer le dialogue.

« Hé, hum...je veux dire bonjour, ça va ? » Lui dit-elle légèrement embarrassée.

« Hum oui très bien merci...et toi ? » Lui répondit le père tout aussi gêné.

Bella se tortilla les doigts dans un geste nerveux et ne cessait de danser d'un pied sur l'autre. _« Allez bon sang dit quelque chose,vous allez pas vous regarder comme ça en chien de faïence jusqu'à la saint-glinglin, allez Bella dit quelque chose, n'importe quoi, ça ne devrait pas être si difficile de parler avec son père »_ Sur ses pensées elle décida de se jeter à l'eau.

« Alors qu'est-ce- que t'étais en train lire ? » Lui lança t-elle. _« Bah tu vois c'était pas si terrible »_

Son père content qu'elle les aient sortit de ce silence embarrassant lui répondit avec entrain.

« Oh, en fait je regardais si on avait des nouvelles concernant la disparition de cette petite adolescente Marion. Ça à fait un sacré tapage médiatique, d'ailleurs il me semble que c'était pas très loin de chez ta mère si je ne m'abuse »

« Non en effet c'est à Tucson que ça a eu lieu, et alors il y a des nouvelles concernant l'affaire ou pas ? »

« Non rien de nouveau, ils ont interrogé le voisinage et les amis proche de la gamine pour savoir si l'un d'entre eux seraient susceptible de leur en apprendre plus mais malheureusement ça n'a rien donné. »

« J'espère sincèrement qu'ils vont vite la retrouver » Lui répondit-elle

« Je le souhaite aussi »

« Bon et bien je vais devoir te laisser sinon je crains que je risque d'être en retard, à ce soir »

« Oui à ce soir, d'ailleurs à ce propos ne m'attends pas car je risque de rentrer tard, je bosse sur une affaire en ce moment »

« Ok pas de problème, je te laisserais une assiette dans le micro-onde, à plus »

Bella fit un dernier sourire à son père et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Lorsqu'elle fut à l'extérieur elle se rendit d'un pas déterminé vers sa camionnette, une fois à l'intérieur elle claqua sa portière d'un geste brusque et expira un bon coup avant de mettre le contact et de se diriger vers la fac.

Lorsque Bella arriva à destination, elle gara sa voiture dans le parking réservé aux étudiants et descendit calmement de son engin. Elle resta un instant figé face à l'établissement, avant de reprendre conscience et d'entrer à l'intérieur de celui-ci d'un pas hésitant. Après un instant à avoir pataugé parmi les différents regards curieux que lui lançaient les élèves, elle finit par trouver l'intendance.

« Bonjour, hum...excusez moi de vous déranger madame, je suis Isabella Swan et je rentre en première année de littérature, j'aimerais savoir si il serait possible de me donner mon emploi du temps s'il vous plait »

« Vous ne l'avez pas reçut par courrier ? »

« Oh euh, disons que je me suis prise à la dernière minute pour m'inscrire et que vous n'avez probablement pas eu le temps de me l'envoyer »

« Bien très bien, quel cursus m'avez-vous dit ? »

« Première année de littérature »

« Bien, tenez le voilà »

« Merci, en revoir »

« En revoir »

Bella sortit du bureau son emploi du temps en main et mis une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant de trouver sa salle. Une fois face à la porte elle jeta un coup d'œil nerveux à sa montre pour s'apercevoir qu'elle avait dix minutes de retard. Les autres élèves devaient probablement être tous là ce qui fait que sont entrée allait être fortement remarquée, elle inspira un bon coup leva son bras et tapa timidement à la porte. Elle entendit alors une voix mélodieuse mais emplit de froideur et de sécheresse lui répondre.

« Entrez »

Bella déglutit difficilement et eu une dernière pensée avant d'entrer _« Que l'enfer commence »_.

**********

Lorsque Bella sortit de l'établissement à la fin de sa journée, elle se précipita comme une furie vers sa voiture et prit à peine le temps d'attacher sa ceinture avant de démarrer. Une fois arrivée à la maison elle claqua la porte d'entrée rudement et monta les escalier menant à sa chambre, bougonne, avec toute la grâce d'un phacochère. Arrivé dans son antre elle jeta son sac sans se préoccuper de la direction qu'il prenait. Elle scruta alors la pièce d'un regard acéré, les yeux plissé sous l'énervement, pour poser son regard sur son lit où son œil fut piquée à vif à la vue du journal, elle plissa un peu plus les yeux avant de ce précipiter vers celui-ci et de se saisir du stylo posé sur sa table de nuit. Elle ouvrit alors le journal d'un geste sec et commença à écrire de manière désordonnée.

_**1er Septembre 2009**_

_**Cher journal, **_

_**Je te conseille fortement de ne pas me titiller les nerfs en me rappelant la faiblesse dont je fait preuve en faisant appel à toi sinon je te jure que je te jette au sol et que je te piétinerais tellement fort que même la sensation de te faire empaler par un chars d'assaut te paraitra doucereuse à côté de moi. Inutile de te dire que je suis d'une humeur exécrable et que j'hésite encore entre le fait de devoir me pendre au bout d'une corde tant la sensation d'humiliation est puissante ou celle de me ramener à la fac avec une super mitraillette afin d'enduire les murs de sauce tomate en dégommant toute les personnes croisant mon chemin tellement mon sentiment de colère est exacerbée. Je pense qu'il est inutile de te faire part de toutes les idées noirs qui me traverse l'esprit à l'heure actuelle. Je devrais plutôt te raconter les événements qui m'ont plongé dans cet état. Revenons donc quelques heures plus tôt, j'étais devant la porte de ma salle de cours qui était fermée étant donné mon retard. J'ai donc manifester ma présence en toquant timidement à la porte pour ensuite entendre la voix de ce que je supposais être mon professeur, s'élever pour me dire d'entrer. Lorsque je poussais la porte pour pénétrer dans la salle...**_

_Flash Back_

_Lorsque Bella poussa la porte pour pénétrer dans la salle de classe, la première chose qu'elle vit fut un homme qu'elle identifia immédiatement comme étant son professeur, il devait avoir un peu moins de la trentaine probablement 27 ou 28 ans. Elle fut tout de suite frappée par la beauté qui émanait de lui. Elle se mit alors à le détailler, ses cheveux d'un ton cuivré était en bataille lui donnant un style viril, ses yeux descendirent ensuite légèrement pour observer son visage. Sa peau était d'un blanc crémeux, ses yeux d'un profond vert forêt reflétait un soupçon d'irritation auquel elle ne prit pas la peine de s'attarder, sa mâchoire carré semblait contracter, elle ne sut pas si c'était du à la colère et ne chercha d'ailleurs pas à le savoir. Ses yeux s'attardèrent un instant sur ses lèvres pulpeuse qui était un appel au baiser pour finalement s'atteler à l'observation du reste de son corps. Il avait revêtu un jean et une chemise blanche dont le col était légèrement entrouvert laissant un aperçut sur son torse finement musclé. Ses manches était retrousser jusqu'au coude permettant ainsi de discerner les muscles subtilement tracés de ses avant bras. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à poursuivre son observation elle fut interrompu par un raclement de gorge qui la ramena à la réalité. Gênée d'avoir été sans doute démasquée dans son entreprise, elle releva son regard pour finalement fixer les yeux de son professeur non sans avoir abordé une jolie teinte rouge._

_« Miss...? » Lui demanda le bellâtre d'un ton sec._

_« Isabella Swan monsieur » Lui répondit Bella d'une petite voix intimidée._

_« Bien miss Swan, je pense qu'il est inutile de rester plantée de cette manière dans l'encadrement de la porte c'est une perte de temps pour tout le monde, je vous prierez également d'arriver à l'heure à l'avenir, je ne tolèrerais pas que mon cours soit de nouveau perturbé et ceci vaut pour tout le monde. Puisque tout est désormais clair vous pouvez prendre un siège. » lui dit-il tranchant._

_Bella totalement tétanisée après cette tirade tenta de s'avancer d'un pas raide vers un siège vide. A peine eu-t-elle fait trois pas qu'elle s'emmêla les pattes et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol. Elle se releva vivement sous les rires moqueurs de ses camarades, totalement rouge de honte et s'élança aussitôt vers la seule place disponible. Son regard était fixé sur sa table n'osant pas affronter les regards railleurs des élèves._

_« Bien cela suffit taisez vous, comme je le disais avant que miss Swan ne nous interrompe, je serais donc votre professeur de littérature, Mr Masen. Étant donné que nous seront destiné à nous côtoyer très souvent il est important que vous compreniez rapidement ma manière de fonctionner. J'attends de vous que vous vous comportiez comme des adultes, c'est à dire que lorsque vous rentrez dans cette classe vous laisserez vos jeux stupide à la porte. J'exige de la rigueur dans vos travaux et dans votre comportement. J'insiste également sur le fait que ce cours demandera une participation active de chacun d'entre vous, j'accepte tout les avis et interprétations du moment qu'ils sont justifiés. Il est intéressant d'étudier les différents point de vue et vous constaterez rapidement que ce procédé vous permettra d'améliorer votre sens de la réflexion et d'interprétation qui sont des qualités essentiels dans cette matière. Si vous sentez que vous avez besoins d'éclaircissement sur un point vous pouvez bien évidemment en faire part durant le cours ou en fin d'heure si vous ne vous sentez pas à l'aise. Bien maintenant que tout ceci a été dit, je vais vous distribuer une fiche des auteurs et œuvres que nous auront à étudier dans l'année afin que vous puissiez avoir un rapide aperçut de ce qui vous attend. »_

_Il passa alors parmi les rangs pour distribuer ses fiches, lorsqu'il arriva à sa table, elle le sentit s'arrêter un instant la fixant de son regard brulant avant de finalement reprendre son chemin._

_Le restant de l'heure se passa sans autres anicroches et lorsque la sonnerie retentit Bella n'attendit pas une minute pour déguerpir en prenant grand soin de ne pas s'emmêler les pinceaux ou de laisser la moindre chance aux autres de lui adresser la parole. Elle se dirigea donc tête baissée jusqu'à son prochain cours et réitéra la même manœuvre pour les suivants et ce jusqu'à la pause repas. Lorsque Bella pénétra dans la cafétéria elle fut saisi par le nombre de personne qui y __grouillaient. Décidant de ne pas rester comme une potiche dans l'entrée du réfectoire, elle s'avança vers le self et se saisit d'un plateau. Plateau qu'elle ne remplit quasiment pas d'ailleurs, son estomac étant toujours aussi noué aux souvenirs de sa première heure. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers une table vide dans le fond et posa son plateau garnit en tout et pour tout d'une petite salade verte et d'une bouteille d'eau. Elle planta sa fourchette dans sa salade pour la porter à sa bouche tout en observant les tables avoisinante jusqu'à ce que sont regard se fixe sur l'une d'entre elles où siégeaient les professeurs. Elle vit alors son professeur de littérature en grande discussion avec un blond aux yeux mordoré et les cheveux légèrement bouclés avec un style décoiffé. Son regard s'attarda ensuite sur une femme de petite taille les cheveux châtain clair et les yeux noir assise à la gauche de Mr Masen, qu'elle dévorait littéralement des yeux. Bizarrement ce constat la piqua légèrement à vif, mais elle se reprit rapidement se rappelant qu'elle aussi l'avait détailler sous toutes les coutures un peu plus tôt. Elle posa alors de nouveau son regard sur lui, il était incontestable de dire que c'était un très bel homme cependant son comportement de tout à l'heure à son égard l'avait carrément énervée. D'accord elle était en retard, était-ce une raison suffisante pour l'humilier de cette façon devant tout le monde et en plus dés le premier jours ? Sans compter qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de son aide pour le faire étant donné qu'elle était suffisamment compétente pour accomplir cette tâche toute seule. Lorsque le souvenir de sa chute lui revint en mémoire elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir tant le sentiment de honte était encore lattant. Finalement ce type n'était vraiment qu'un con, ce n'est pas parce qu'il a une belle gueule qu'il doit se croire tout permit, et puis le ton sur lequel il lui avait parler, vraiment quel..quel mufle, oui voilà c'est ça il n'y pas d'autre mot pour le décrire. Soudain ce sentant certainement observé il tourna sa tête et croisa son regard, il la toisa un instant, glacial avant de détourner la tête lui jetant un dernier regard dédaigneux afin de reprendre sa conversation. Bella déjà à fleur de peau suite aux précédents évènements prit son plateau et décida de quitter les lieux. Elle dû passer près d'un groupe d'élèves et fut interpellée par l'une d'entre eux._

_« Tiens mais qui voilà, c'est notre charmante petite gamelleuse » Se moqua la blondinette à la voix nasillarde._

_« Ça c'est sure elle a de sérieux problème d'équilibre celle-là » Renchérit une autre blonde. _

_« Oh, Jess, Lauren soyez pas vache. Ne fait pas attention à elles, je me présente Mike Newton et toi c'est Isabella c'est ça ? » Lui demanda un blond au visage poupon._

_Bella bien que très énervée par les deux greluches se décida tout de même à lui répondre pour ne pas être impolie. _

_« Bella, juste Bella »_

_« Ah ok, bah écoute Bella si tu veux un peu de compagnie tu peux t'assoir avec nous » Lui proposa-t-il avec un grand sourire._

_Bien que touchée par la gentillesse du garçon, elle préféra décliner l'offre préférant éviter d'être en présence des deux langues de vipères. _

_« Oh euh, c'est gentil mais j'ai fini de manger et puis de toute façon je dois passer à l'intendance pour remettre des papiers » Lui répondit-elle bien que ce soit un mensonge._

_« Ah, bon ok ben je suppose qu'on se reverra tout à l'heure en cours alors »_

_« Oui, bon salut »_

_« Espérons que cette fois-ci elle nous épargnera sont entrée fracassante » Railla de nouveau Jessica, ce qui provoqua le rire de son amie et le sourire d'excuse de Mike._

_Décidément il faut toujours qu'il y ai une ou deux garces dans chaque classe, à chaque année ça ne rate pas. Enfin bref il était inutile de s'attarder plus longtemps sur des sottes pareille. Cependant Bella ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être blessée par leur comportement, car une fois de plus cela la mettait face à un nouveau rejet et bien qu'elle n'en montre rien elle en était tout de même affectée. Cela lui donnait le sentiment qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à ce faire accepter par un groupe, bien sûre elle était consciente d'être un peu différente mais était-ce une raison pour l'exclure à ce point, n'avait-elle donc sa place nul part ?_

_C'est sur ces pensées qu'elle se dirigea d'un pas lent à son cours. Une fois dans le couloir, elle sortit son exemplaire usé des Haut de Hurlevent et s'assit par terre contre un mur afin de lire le temps que les cours reprennent. Lorsque la cloche annonçant le début des cours retentit elle pénétra dans sa salle et s'assied à une table isolée près de la fenêtre._

_Le reste des cours se passa sans évènements nouveaux et c'est en restant silencieuse et en prenant soin d'éviter les autres qu'elle acheva sa journée._

_Fin du Flash Back_

_**Alors tu comprend un peu mieux ce qui me met dans cet état maintenant n'est-ce pas ? Voilà que je me met à poser des question à un stupide journal, pff...comme si tu pouvais me répondre. Décidément, je crois que l'air de cette ville m'a littéralement anesthésié le cerveau. N'empêche quand j'y repense cette journée a vraiment été un cauchemar. Bon je pense que j'ai finit de te raconter mes mésaventures, il est inutile que je te dise que je ne t'écrirais plus jamais car il me semble que toi comme moi avons bien comprit que ce ne sont que des paroles en l'air n'est-ce pas ? Bien je vais y aller je suppose que je vais me faire couler un bain histoire de me détendre et de tenter d'oublier tout ce qu'il m'est arrivé aujourd'hui, sans compter qu'il me reste encore à préparer le repas.**_

_**Allez ciao**_

_**Bella**_

Elle referma soigneusement son journal et le posa sur sa table de chevet ainsi que le stylo. Bella alla ensuite vers son armoire pour en sortit un short et un débardeur gris en guise de pyjama puis pris le chemin de la salle de bain avec ses affaires. Après avoir pris son bain elle descendit à la cuisine afin de préparer le repas, elle se décida pour des lasagnes. Une fois prêt, elle prit une assiette et s'installa à table non sans oublier de mettre une assiette dans le micro-onde pour Charlie. Alors qu'elle venait à peine de commencer, elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquer laissant apparaître Charlie.

« Bonsoir bella »

« Bonsoir papa, alors finalement tu rentre plus tôt que prévu comment ça se fait ? » lui demanda Bella pour lui montrer son intérêt.

« Oh et bien disons que l'affaire a été rapidement bouclée »

« Ton assiette est dans le micro-onde »

« Merci »

Le père s'installa et se mit à manger. Le repas se déroula dans le silence le plus complet. Une fois terminé elle se leva dans le but de débarrasser mais fut stoppée par son père.

« Laisse je m'en occupe »

« Oh, heu merci c'est gentil »

« Hum c'est rien, alors au fait comment c'est passé ta journée ? » Lui demanda Charlie en stoppant son activité.

« Merveilleusement bien » Lui répondit Bella d'un ton faussement enjoué.

« Bon papa je vais monter me coucher, bonne nuit »

« Bonne nuit »

Bella s'enfonça alors dans les escaliers se demandant ce que la journée du lendemain allait lui réserver.

Bien voilà chapitre terminé, j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous aura plus. Je vous remercie beaucoup pour toutes ces gentils reviews. J'ai répondu à toutes celles qui n'étaient pas anonyme par M.P, pour ceux à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre je vous remercie sincèrement ça m'a vraiment fais très plaisir. J'espère avoir vos nombreux avis sur ce chapitre, à bientôt, gros bisous tout le monde.


	3. Chapter 2

**Petite info avant de vous lancer dans la lecture, je tiens à préciser que tout les persos sont humains. Voilà je tenais à vous en informer car on m'a plusieurs fois posé la question et je préfère éviter tout malentendu. Sur ce bonne lecture tout le monde.**

**********

« DRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNG »

Bella se réveilla dans un sursaut couverte de sueur et la respiration haletante. Le radio réveil affichait 6h00, heure pour elle de se réveiller afin de se préparer à aller en cours. Cependant elle était bien trop bouleversée par son rêve pour pouvoir se lever tout de suite. Elle jeta alors un coup d'œil à sa table de chevet et tendit sa main afin de se saisir fébrilement du journal. Elle se décida alors à l'ouvrir et commença à griffonner.

_**2 septembre 2009**_

_**Cher journal,**_

_**Aujourd'hui, j'ai fait un rêve plus qu'étrange concernant mon prof de littérature Mr Masen. Je dois t'avouer que cette expérience m'a carrément chamboulée car c'est la première fois qu'un truc pareil m'arrive. J'ai terriblement honte mais je ressent également un autre sentiment que je n'arrive pas vraiment à décrire, je pense que le mieux pour toi est que je te relate ce rêve afin que tu puisse juger de mon état, même si je dois bien t'avouer que je me sens un peu honteuse de te le faire partager et ainsi te dévoiler quelque chose de vraiment intime. Mais après tout c'est bien là ton utilité alors je vais faire un effort et passer outre cette gêne.**_

_Flash back_

_j'étais sagement assise à mon pupitre observant d'un regard morne à travers la fenêtre un vieux chêne dont les fines branches pliaient sous la violence du vent. Perdu dans ma contemplation je n'entendis pas une voix m'appeler, jusqu'à ce qu'une main blanche vienne taper fermement sur mon bureau. Je vis alors mon professeur de littérature me lancer un regard courroucé ainsi qu'une trentaine de paire d'yeux me fixer avec curiosité pour certains et moquerie pour d'autres._

_« Miss Swan puis-je savoir ce qu'il y a de si intéressant à l'extérieur pour détourner ainsi votre attention de mon cours ? » Me répliqua celui-ci d'un ton acerbe._

_« Je, hum...je suis désolée monsieur. »_

_« Probablement pas autant que moi, vous serez priez d'attendre à la fin de l'heure » Me rétorqua-t-il sèchement._

_« Bien monsieur » Lui répondis-je gênée de m'être encore une fois fait remarquer._

_Le reste de l'heure se passa sans autre altercation, le professeur m'ignorant royalement. Quand la fin du cours sonna j'entendis celui-ci m'appeler._

_« Miss Swan »_

_J'hocha la tête à son appel, comprenant que c'était là son moyen de me signifier qu'il ne m'avait pas oubliée. Il attendit patiemment que la classe se vide pour s'adresser à moi._

_« Veuillez fermer la porte et vous approcher je vous prie »_

_Je me leva donc péniblement de ma table pour exécuter sa demande non sans avoir pesté intérieurement contre sa fainéantise. J'approchai ensuite calmement de son bureau ou il était assis. Il se leva alors brusquement sans que je n'ai eu le temps de faire le moindre mouvement et se retrouva derrière moi._

_« Alors Miss Swan, il semblerait que vous soyez obstinée à me contrarier » Souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque près de mon oreille._

_La sensation de sont souffle se répercutant sur mon cou me grisa et me fit perde tout mes moyens. C'est donc avec difficulté que je lui répondit._

_« J...Je suis désolée Mo...Monsieur »_

_Je sentis son corps se coller à moi en guise de réponse tendit qu'il recommençait à me murmurer._

_« Bien, dans ce cas j'imagine que vous seriez prête à faire le nécessaire pour vous faire pardonner, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_Mon souffle fut coupé après cette tirade, bon sang cela pouvait-il être possible ? _

_« Eh bien Miss, j'attends une réponse » Comme pour renforcer ces paroles il accentua encore plus sa prise._

_« Je...Je o...oui professeur »_

_« Parfait, penchez vous sur le bureau dans ce cas »_

_A ce moment un couinement pratiquement imperceptible sortit de ma bouche tant j'étais surprise par sa requête. C'est donc tremblante d'excitation et d'appréhension que je fis ce qu'il me dit. Je sentit sa main remonter lentement le long de ma cuisse jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse sous ma jupe. Son ascension s'arrêta lorsqu'il rencontra l'ourlet de ma culotte, il se mit alors à tracer de petits cercles sur ma hanche du bout de ses doigts. Un courant électrique me traversa de part en part, m'envoyant une décharge qui me fit me redresser brusquement. Mais c'était sans compter sur mon professeur qui me plaqua brutalement le haut du corps sur la surface de son bureau._

_« Eh bien, eh bien jeune fille, il ne me semble pas vous avoir donné l'autorisation de vous relever » Il ponctua sa tirade d'une légère claque sur mes fesses._

_Il recommença alors ses douces caresses, glissant sa main sur mon ventre et entreprit sa descente en caressant mon sexe à travers ma culotte déjà trempée d'excitation face à cette situation cocasse._

_« Il semblerait que ce petit jeu ne vous laisse pas de marbre, n'est-ce-pas Isabella »_

_L'entendre prononcer mon nom de manière si sensuelle me fit pousser un gémissement auquel il répondit en me donnant un léger coup de bassin qui me permit de sentir toute l'étendu de son désir._

_« Je crois que nous allons passer à la vitesse supérieur, qu'en penses-tu Isabella ? »_

_Il accentua ses paroles en raffermissant ses caresses sur mon sexe qui eurent pour unique conséquence de me faire pousser un autre gémissement. Il passa alors ses mains de chaque côté de mes hanches et entreprit de faire glisser ma culotte le long de mes jambes jusqu'à ce que j'en sois entièrement débarrassée. Une fois fait il se redressa et s'attela à faire sauter les boutons de mon chemisier un par un pour glisser une de ses mains impatiente sous mon soutient gorge et venir ensuite caresser et pincer le mamelon d'un de mes seins tendu par le désir. Je fus prise d'un sursaut à ce contact et fit rouler mes hanches d'excitation afin de rencontrer à chaque nouveau mouvement l'érection déjà bien présente de mon professeur, lui signifiant ainsi mon désir qu'il aille plus loin._

_« Bien Isabella, toi et moi allons beaucoup nous amuser » Dit-il d'une rauque._

_Tout en continuant de titiller mes seins, il refit glisser sa main droite sous ma jupe afin d'atteindre mes lèvres palpitantes et gonflées de désir. Il se mit alors à me caresser de ses longs doigts fins, titillant mon clitoris de façon délicieuse. Je me mis à haleter de manière incontrôlée sous la violence du plaisir, ce qui eu pour effet de l'inciter à accélérer sa caresse tout en insinuant son majeur en moi. Mon vagin se resserra instinctivement sur celui-ci montrant ainsi son ravissement. Il commença alors un long va et vient et ajouta progressivement un deuxième doigt qui me fit me resserrer encore plus. Il grogna d'excitation face à l'étau sur ses doigts et se pencha un peu plus sur moi pour me murmurer à l'oreille._

_« Putain, tu es si étroite. Je n'ai plus la patience d'attendre Isabella »_

_Ses doigts se retirèrent alors de moi, me faisant pousser un cri de frustration, très rapidement stoppé lorsque j'entendis le doux bruissement d'une braguette qu'on descend. Une minute plus tard je le sentit de nouveau se presser contre moi, son érection directement posée contre mes fesses nues._

_« Il va falloir te montrer très silencieuse Isabella, je n'aimerais pas être interrompu avant d'en avoir clairement terminé avec toi, est-ce que tu m'as comprit ? »_

_Il fit alors glisser son membre entre mes parois humides créant de ce fait une friction délicieuse._

_« O...oui m...monsieur »_

_« Bien tu es une bonne fille Isabella »_

_Il se plaça aux portes de mon entrée et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à me pénétrer d'un mouvement brusque..._

_« DRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNG »_

_Fin du flash back_

_**Bon sang je te laisse facilement deviner ma frustration. Maudit réveil n'aurait-il pas put sonner cinq minutes plus tard. Putain j'étais sur le point de connaître la plus excitante partie de jambe en l'air de toute mon existence – bon d'accord je le reconnais c'était la première, mais quand même, je suis sûre qu'elle est classée dans le top cinq des situations les plus hot – et ben non il a fallut que quelque chose vienne tout foutre en l'air. Non mais franchement je te jure. Bon je rigole avec toi mais je risque de moins faire ma maligne quand je vais me trouver face à lui. Non mai c'est vrai, je fais quoi moi. Je pourrais jamais le regarder dans les yeux après le rêve que je viens de faire sans ressembler à une tomate bien mûre, ça c'est sûr. Il va sérieusement finir par me prendre pour une tarée si ça continue. Enfin bref c'est pas le tout mais je vais aller me préparer pour pas être en retard. Je sens que cette journée va être vraiment bizarre, je te tiens au courant. **_

_**Ciao bello **_

_**Bella**_

Bella ferma son journal et le posa à sa place habituelle puis sortit des affaires de son armoire et sauta dans la douche. Une fois prête elle constata qu'il était l'heure de partir alors elle descendit les escaliers en quatrième vitesse en faisant bien attention à ne pas se casser la figure et elle se rendit dans la cuisine pour se prendre une petite brique de jus d'orange et une barre de céréale. Elle fit un bref salut à Charlie et se précipita vers sa camionnette. Une fois sur le parking de la fac, elle se rendit dans l'établissement appréhendant l'après-midi, puisqu'elle savait qu'elle serait confrontée à son prof en première heure. Pour l'instant elle débutait par une heure de math, matière qu'elle détestait par dessus tout. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la classe elle remarqua que la seule place de libre était à côté d'une petite brune à lunette ayant un physique de première de la classe. Elle haussa les épaules et s'installa à côté d'elle. La brunette se tourna vers elle en lui faisant un grand sourire et entama la conversation.

« Salut moi c'est Angela ! Et toi tu t'appelle Isabella c'est ça ? »

« Juste Bella »

« Ah d'accord, va pour Bella alors »

Bella émit un petit sourire, cette fille semblait être vraiment attachante. Peut être arriverait-elle à se faire une amie cette année.

« J'ai entendu dire que certaines personnes n'ont pas été très sympa avec toi »

Bella grimaça au souvenir de Jessica et Lauren.

« Euh, ouai »

Angela émit un petit rire avant de lui répondre.

« Ne fais pas attention à elles, je n'ai pas pour habitude de critiquer mais pour elles deux je vais faire une exception » Elle se pencha un peu vers elle et lui chuchota à l'oreille « Se sont de vrai pestes »

Elles se reculèrent toutes les deux en se regardant dans le blanc des yeux et partirent dans un fou rire qui leur valut de nombreux regards.

« C'est sûr que ce n'est pas moi qui vais te contredire » Lui assura Bella.

« Sinon tu sais qu'il y a une autre rumeur te concernant » Lui dit Angela en haussant les sourcils de manière suggestive.

Bella haussa alors les sourcils.

« Ah bon, laquelle ? » Lui demanda-t-elle curieuse.

« Eh bien, il paraîtrait que tu as beaucoup de succès parmi les garçons tu sais ! Ils te trouvent tous très mignonne. Je suis d'ailleurs sûre que c'est en partie pour ça que Lauren et Jessica t'ont chambrées, elles sont probablement jalouses que tu sois le centre de toutes les discussions des garçons. »

Elle fut très surprise par cette révélation, jamais aucun garçon ne s'était intéressé à elle et ce de toute sa scolarité. Elle reconnaissait volontiers qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment leur en vouloir car il est vrai qu'elle était loin de ce considérer comme faisant parti des canons de beauté. C'est vrai, elle était tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale, brune aux yeux marron rien de plus terne en somme. Sans compter qu'en plus elle était aussi blanche qu'un cachet d'aspirine, alors franchement elle ne comprenait pas très bien ce que ces types pouvaient lui trouver. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répondre à Angela le prof fit son entrée l'obligeant à garder le silence et à se concentrer sur le cours. Le reste de la journée se passa plutôt bien en compagnie d'Angela. Et c'est avec un semblant de sourire qu'elle rentra chez elle en fin de journée. Comme à son habitude elle monta les escaliers pour se rendre à sa chambre où elle déposa son sac avec plus de douceur que la veille. Elle s'installa alors sur son lit et s'empara du journal.

_**2 septembre 2009**_

_**Cher Nikki,**_

_**Comme tu peux le constater j'ai décidé de te donner un nom. C'est vrai, après tout ce que je t'ai raconté ce matin c'est tout de même la moindre des choses que d'officialiser notre relation, et quoi de mieux que de te donner un prénom, non ? **_

_**Si tu me dit qu'il ne te plait pas parce qu'il ne fait pas suffisamment viril, je te répondrais petit insolent ignorant que c'est le prénom d'un de mes héros de mangas préféré, j'ai nommé – roulement de tambour - « Nikki Larson » et que franchement je ne connais pas plus coureur de jupon que lui, nah. Et puis d'abord j'ai envie de te dire que je fais ce que je veux comme je veux car au cas où tu l'aurais oublié petit malin, tu es à moi et que si l'envie de t'appeler Gertrude me prends et bien tu t'appellera Gertrude, là ! En plus j'ai regardé sur internet et j'ai appris que ce prénom signifiait « journal intime » en japonais. Alors franchement si ça c'est pas le destin je veux bien me faire rebaptiser en Gertrude tiens !**_

_**Enfin bref passons à autre chose, je dirais que la journée d'aujourd'hui c'est à peu près bien passée dans l'ensemble. J'ai fais la rencontre d'une fille sympa dans ma classe qui s'appelle Angela, elle est vraiment très gentille. J'ai appris qu'elle habitait à Forks également et qu'elle avait un copain du nom de Ben avec qui elle sort depuis 3 ans.**_

_**Mais pour être honnête ce n'est pas vraiment pour te parler d'elle que j'ai fait appel à toi mais plutôt pour te raconter ce qui c'est passé en littérature aujourd'hui. Mon dieu je dois t'avouer que je suis un peu gênée, mon imagination va sérieusement finir par me jouer des tours un de ces quatre.**_

_Flash back_

_La fin du déjeuné venait de sonner nous intimant ainsi à tous de nous diriger vers nos salles de classes. Je me rendis donc avec Angela en salle de littérature non sans avoir une boule à l'estomac. Nous décidions de nous asseoir l'une à côté de l'autre dans la rangée près des fenêtres. Je pris la place près de la fenêtre et me mis à observer l'extérieur, c'est alors que mon regard s'arrêta sur le vieux chêne, me rappelant ainsi des bribes de mon rêve. _

_**« j'étais sagement assise à mon pupitre observant d'un regard morne à travers la fenêtre un vieux chêne dont les fines branches pliaient sous la violence du vent. »**_

_L'entrée du professeur Masen m'empêcha de m'enfoncer un peu plus dans celui-ci._

_« Bien je constate que tout le monde est là et à l'heure cette fois-ci » Dit-il en insistant bien sur la dernière partie de sa phrase tout en me fixant d'un regard sévère._

_Je baissa aussitôt les yeux rouge de honte._

_« Aujourd'hui nous allons commencer notre étude sur un sujet très controversé « l'inceste ». Je pense que vous êtes en âge de débattre sur des sujets plus adulte que ceux que vous avez étudié lors de votre scolarité jusqu'à présent. J'ai donc décidé de vous lire un extrait d'un auteur français très connu le Marquis de Sade. Écoutez »_

_"- L'inceste, un crime ! Ah ! Mon enfant, dis-moi, je te prie, comment une action qui fait loi sur la moitié de notre globe, pourrait se trouver criminelle dans l'autre moitié ? Presque dans toute l'Asie, dans la plus grande partie de l'Afrique et de l'Amérique, on épouse publiquement son père, son fils, sa sœur, sa mère, etc. ; et quelle plus douce alliance que celle-là, Justine ? en peut-il exister qui resserre mieux les liens de l'amour et de la nature ? Ce fut dans la crainte que les familles, en s'unissant ainsi, ne devinssent trop puissantes, que nos lois en France ont érigé l'inceste en crime ; mais gardons-nous bien de confondre, et ne prenons jamais pour lois de la nature, ce qui n'est que le fruit de la politique. En adoptant même une minute tes systèmes sociaux, je te le demande, Justine, comment serait-il possible que la nature s'opposât à de telles alliances ? Ne resserre-t-elle pas les premiers nœuds qu'elle nous impose selon toi ? Peut-il être à ses yeux rien de plus sacré que le mélange du sang ? Ah ! prenons-y bien garde, Justine ; nous nous aveuglons sur ce que la nature nous dicte à cet égard ; et ces sentiments d'amour, fraternels ou filiaux, lorsqu'ils s'exercent d'un sexe à l'autre, ne sont jamais que des désirs lubriques. Qu'un père, qu'un frère, idolâtrant sa fille ou sa sœur, descende au fond de son âme, et s'interroge scrupuleusement sur ce qu'il éprouve, il verra si cette pieuse tendresse est autre que le désir de foutre ; qu'il y cède donc sans contrainte, et il sentira bientôt de quelles délices la volupté le couronnera. Or, quelles mains, je lui demande, quelles mains lui préparent cette surabondance de volupté ? si ce ne sont celles de la nature. Et si ce sont les siennes, est-il raisonnable de dire que ces actions puissent l'irriter ? Doublons, triplons donc ces incestes tant que nous pourrons, sans rien craindre ; et plus l'objet de nos désirs nous appartiendra de près, plus nous aurons de charmes à en jouir."_

_« Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous connait le nom de l'œuvre dont est tiré cet extrait ? » _

_Je connaissais cette œuvre, bien que Sade ne fasse pas partit de mes auteurs favoris j'avais lu pas mal de ces écrits par curiosité. Cependant je n'étais pas d'humeur à parler alors je décidais d'ignorer sa question et de laisser vagabonder mon regard sur l'extérieur en fixant mon attention sur le vieux chêne. J'étais en pleine réflexion lorsqu'une main s'abattit sur mon bureau, je vis alors mon professeur fulminant de colère._

_Merde._

_**« Perdu dans ma contemplation je n'entendis pas une voix m'appeler, jusqu'à ce qu'une main blanche vienne taper fermement sur mon bureau. Je vis alors mon professeur de littérature me lancer un regard courroucé... »**_

_Mon regard se perdit sur sa main rester posée sur mon bureau._

_**« Il se mit à me caresser de ses longs doigts fins, titillant mon clitoris de façon délicieuse. Je me mis alors à haleter de manière incontrôlée sous la violence du plaisir, ce qui eu pour effet de l'inciter à accélérer sa caresse tout en insinuant son majeur en moi...Gémissement...Excitation...Plaisir »**_

_Putain, putain de merde. _

_Je me ressaisis en secouant violemment la tête tentant de ce fait de faire disparaître les images obscènes qui traversaient mon esprit. C'est les joues légèrement rougit et en bégayant que je m'adressai à lui._

_« O...oui pr...professeur ? »_

_« Bon sang, Miss Swan pourriez-vous rester concentrée je vous prie. » Il soupira d'exaspération avant de s'adresser à moi de nouveau. « Pourriez-vous répondre à ma question Miss ? »_

_« Bien sûr, il s'agit de « La Nouvelle Justine » »_

_« En effet »_

_« Moi je trouve que ce type est carrément dégoutant, je ne sais même pas pourquoi ses œuvres n'ont pas été brûlées, c'est du grand n'importe quoi ! » Dit Jessica en observant le prof avec un air aguicheur collé au visage._

_Énervé qu'elle est interrompu mon échange avec monsieur Masen et qu'elle le regarde de cette manière, je décidais d'intervenir._

_« Tu ne peux pas balancer ça comme ça sans rien argumenter, ses œuvres ne sont pas à prendre au premier degrés, __il y a deux raisons pour lesquelles on puisse répugner à lire les écrits du marquis de Sade. La première est qu'on se reconnaisse dans les personnages jouant le rôle de bourreaux, ce qui peut effrayer et provoquer un rejet apeuré. La seconde est qu'on le rejette après une lecture et une analyse des éléments qui peuvent paraître séduisants et/ou horribles. Il est vrai que ses écrits débordent de voyeurisme et de cruauté, mais ils présentent tout du moins un intérêt : révéler une part d'horreur qui sommeille en chacun de nous. Le sadisme ne prend son sens que par rapport à la vertu, il ne peut exister par lui même, le plaisir ne se prenant qu'en violant des codes qui, s'ils disparaissent, entraînent sa mort. De même que le satanisme est un miroir déformant ridicule d'une Eglise ridicule, le libertinage tel que l'entend Sade est un miroir déformant ridicule d'une vertu ridicule. Quoiqu'il en soit lorsqu'on lit Sade soit on adore, soit on déteste mais une chose est sûr on y reste jamais indiffèrent et je pense que rien que pour ça tu ne devrais pas parler avec autant de légèreté de ses écrits »_

_A la fin de ma tirade je vis le professeur me regarder avec intérêt. Mais une fois de plus ce moment fut interrompu par Jessica super dinde qui ne pouvait pas se laisser prendre la vedette sans rien dire._

_« Quoi tu vas dire que tu es pour l'inceste peut être, tu es d'accord avec ce qu'il dit ? » Me lançât-elle avec un regard mauvais._

_« Bien sûr que non, je n'ai jamais dit ça, cependant je n'aime pas les personnes qui se permettent de balancer des critiques alors qu'elles n'ont même pas prit la peine de lire le livre. Parce que tu n'as pas lu le livre n'est-ce pas Jessica ? »_

_« Non, mais je n'ai pas besoin de le faire pour te dire que ce type était un porc ! » S'exclama-t-elle avec véhémence._

_Alors que je m'apprêtais à lui répondre, le professeur se décida à intervenir._

_« Bien mesdemoiselles, cela suffit. Cependant je vous demanderez à tous de me rendre un devoir la semaine prochaine portant sur la biographie de Sade ainsi que sur ses plus grandes œuvres. »_

_Un souffle de désapprobation retentit dans la classe. _

_« Bien, vous pouvez sortir »_

_Je croisa son regard une dernière fois avant de sortir._

_Fin du flash back_

_**Alors franchement tu trouve pas que c'était un peu bizarre. En tout cas je suis bien contente de l'avoir mouchée cette grosse truie. Enfin bref voilà tout. Bon je vais te laisser car j'ai des choses à faire.**_

_**A+**_

_**Bella**_

Bella referma son journal et le reposa, une longue journée venait de s'achever.

**********

**Voilà fin du chapitre, j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous aura plus et avoir droit à vos nombreuses réactions qui me font si plaisir. Concernant Sade je tiens à préciser que j'ai pris sur internet. Personnellement je n'ai pas d'avis le concernant étant donné que je n'ai jamais lu une seule de ses œuvres donc voilà. Je remercie beaucoup tout ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire pour le chapitre précèdent, ça m'a fait vraiment chaud au cœur. Alors surtout n'hésitez pas à continuer ! Mdr ! Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite.**

**Gros bisous tout le monde !**


End file.
